In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,431 dated Nov. 11, 1975, there is disclosed an inflatable device suitable for filling the void formed by the surgical removal of various organs, typically after hysterectomies and/or exenterations, and providing means for draining the cavity during the healing process. As the surface of the cavity slowly acquires surface coating, the device is progressively deflated, and ultimately withdrawn through the vagina. Inflation can be accomplished using either air or a fluid solution.
Since inflated devices of this type do not provide right angle edges to the wall of the cavity, particularly when less than fully inflated, there exists a tendency for the otherwise unsupported intestinal loops and/or omentum to fall in the areas adjacent the surfaces of the cavity, and become pinched between the wall and a surface of the inflated device, giving rise to the possibility of a traumatic condition, and, in extreme cases, the interference with normal functions. The support of the loops of intestines and/or omentum at the edges of the cavity also effectively promotes the often necessary postoperative step of irradiation without incurring postradiation effects to the intestines and/or omentum.